jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Tatooine Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Dann will ich doch mal sofort einen Artikel nominieren: Was für den Exzellent-Status nicht gereicht hat, ist für diese Auszeichnung schon fast zu viel. Noch ein wenig mehr und aus dem Haken wird ein Sternchen. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja das sehe ich auch so.--Yoda41 Admin 07:52, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ich bin auch dafür... damit der Artikel überhaupt mal zu irgendwas wird. --Modgamers 08:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Der ist für Lesenswerte Artikel spitze.--Vos 14:01, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Für diesen Artikel wäre eher exzellent angebracht, also ist es gar keine Frage - ganz klar lesenswert. --Anakin 14:22, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klar Pro. Noch ein wenig mehr und er ist exzellent. Boba 14:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klares Pro. Eigentlich ist es nur zu Schade, dass die Geschichte Tatooines nicht so sehr behandelt wird... sonst wäre der Artikel ganz klar exzellent. --Little Ani Admin 14:51, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist ganz klar lesenswert, also deshalb gibt es ein Pro Jango 16:21, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Exzelllent ist er ja nicht geworden, aber für das neue "Lesenswert" reicht es auf jeden Fall. --Asajj 20:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Lesenswert auf jedenfall, exzellent kann er sicher noch werden. Von mir ein klares ja. Kyle22 23:19, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Für exzellent hats ja bekanntlich nicht gereicht, aber hierfür reicht es! ^^--DarthMomse 13:49, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Coruscant Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Der Artikel ist auch schon fast exzellent, aber es fehlt dann doch noch viel aus der "Imperialen-Ära" die viel zu wichtig sind, als das man sie auslassen könnte. (jmd hat zwar was nachgetragen.. aber ohne quelle und noch nicht überprüft). --Modgamers 08:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : ja da stimme ich dir zu Modi ;-), guter Artikel--Yoda41 Admin 13:00, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel sehr lesenswert und daher Pro. Boba 14:03, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann nur wiederholen was ich bereits zu Tatooine geschrieben habe: Beinahe exzellent, also ohne Frage lobenswert. --Anakin 14:32, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist an sich gut. Aber ich finde es in sich widersprüchlich, wenn der Artikel als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird und im Artikel prangt eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Zudem ist die Zeit der Neuen Republik fast überhaupt nicht erwähnt, deshalb ja auch die Nacharbeit. --Little Ani Admin 14:49, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist eigendlich Lesenswert, aber da hat Little Ani schon recht! Wenn ihm Text eine Vorlage zum Aufruf zur Nacharbeit ist sollte man es nacharbeiten und den Artikel dann nochmal Vorschlagen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:35, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Langer auführlicher Artikel, hat mir sehr gefallen. --Asajj 20:07, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sicher noch nicht perfekt und noch etwas ausbaufähig aber auf alle Fälle lesenswert. Kyle22 23:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Firmus Piett Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Das ist auch schon ein Grenzfall. Das Thema Piett ist schon fast ausgereizt, was ihn schon irgendwie Exzellent macht (von den Kriterien her). Doch gibt es noch so ein paar Dinge die fehlen und Altair müste ihn nochma überfliegen Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 08:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Asajj 20:05, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir ebenfalls sehr gut der Artikel Jango 20:13, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich da an. Liest sich gut und Gliederung ist auch schön. Von mir gibst Pro. Boba 20:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Sehr interessantes Porträt, wirklich lesenswert! (Habe gerade noch Typos entfernt) Kyle22 23:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, sehe ich auch so--Yoda41 Admin 13:55, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, nur warum dann nicht exzellent. Vielleicht noch Teile der Enzyklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen und zur Wahl für exzellente Artikel vorschlagen. --DarthMomse 14:37, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bei Rebellion stehen genau 2 Sätze.. ich weiß ja nicht was du für ein Rebellion hat, aber so viel steht da nich drin. --Modgamers 14:38, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Heiler Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Den habe ich selber Nummerniert, darum gebe ich ein Pro. Der beschreibt die Fähigkeiten, Tätigkeiten und die berühmte Heiler werden vorgestellt. Darum ist der für mich ein Kandidaten für die Lesenswerte Artikel. --Vos 14:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde das ist zu wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 14:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Dem schließe ich mich an: Zwar interessant, aber noch lange nicht lesenswert. Die Auszeichnung soll ja besondere Artikel aus der Masse hervorheben, aber wenn Artikel wie dieser bereits lesenswert bekommen, haben bald alle Artikel diese Auszeichnung. --Anakin 14:30, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich ebenfalls an; zu dem Thema gibt es definitiv viel mehr zu sagen, zum Beispiel über bekannte Heiler, ihre Ausbildung, bekannte Einsätze o.ä. Zwar erwarte ich in einem lesenswerten Artikel keine Vollständigkeit, aber ein bißchen mehr Hintergrundinformationen dürften es schon sein. Gruß! RC-9393 14:40, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Über die Jedi-Heiler gibt es definitiv mehr zu sagen. Der Artikel behandelt eigentlich relativ oberflächlich und bittet überhaupt nichts greifbares, wie beispielhafte Missionen oder Einsätze von Jedi-Heiler. Gerade zur Zeit der Klonkriege sind die Jedi-Heiler von großer Wichtigkeit. Erwähnenswert wären vielleicht die Ereignisse auf New Holstice oder Null (siehe Klonkrieg-Comics). --Little Ani Admin 14:56, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Ich finde den Artikel verständlich und gut leserlich. Die Gliederung gefällt mir gut. Es fehlt halt noch einiges für exzellent, aber lesenswert ist er für mich auf jeden Fall. Boba 14:39, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, also für exzellent definitiv zu wenig, aber sehr interessant zu lesen und es steht im Großen und Ganzen alles im Artikel was es zu sagen gibt. Vielleicht könnte man noch etwas über die Lichtschwert-Konstruktion unter den Jedi schreiben, und im Bereich Hinter den Kulissen gibts sicher auch noch was zu sagen. Aber ansonste auf jeden Fall lesenswert. --Anakin 15:23, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gründe sind genannt --Asajj 20:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich da voll und ganz an! Jango 20:12, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find denn auch total gut,hatt abe halt nicht für exzellent gereicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 14:09, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Republic Commando (Klonkrieger) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Schöner Artikel, sehr interessant und ausführlich geschrieben, außerdem steht alles drinnen was es zu dem Thema zu schreiben gibt. Deshalb lesenswert. --Anakin 15:38, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde ihn ebenfalss ziemlich informativ und er ist gut zu lesen. Boba 15:46, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * ; Ich hätte auch kein problem damit den Artikel ein Exzellent zu geben. Aber er wurde ja hier zuerst vorgeschlagen. --Modgamers 16:13, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Exzellent ist er noch nicht... aber lesenswert!--Asajj 20:14, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find den Artikel gut! Echt Lesenswert!--Heiliger Klingone 00:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mara Jade Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * :So, also da meine letzte Exzellent-Vorschlagung abgelehnt wurde, finde ich jedoch das der Artikel Mara Jade auf jeden Fall lesenswert ist. Er gibt viel Informationen zu diesem Charakter preis und ist sehr ausführlich und gut formuliert. Gruß--General Grievous 16:27, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Seh ich genauso --Modgamers 16:29, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Also ich finde den nicht so gut,man kann ihn ja lesen aber lesenswert ist der nicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:15, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin auch dafür sehr guter Artikel lässt sich gut lesen Jango 18:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Habe ihn gerade um ein meiner Meinung nach gutes Zitat ergänzt. Aber er war vorher auch schon lesenswert daher von mir PRO. Boba 11:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann da leider nicht so ganz zustimmen. Der Artikel ist okay, keine Frage, aber für einen Charakter, der nun wirklich eine große Hintergrundgeschichte hat, erwarte ich mir mehr. Das was da steht, ist zwar alles wirklich schön geschrieben, aber wenn ich „Mara Jade Skywalker“ Aufrufe ist das solide, nicht irgendwie herausragend aber auch nicht schlecht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:35, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke das beides stimmt was hier gesagt wurde, es aber auch zusätzlich nicht mehr viel zu schreiben gibt. --DarthMomse 14:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Yinchorri-Aufstand Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * :Also ich finde den Artikel eigendlich Lesenswert. Habe mir auch viel mühe für den Artikel gegeben.:)--Heiliger Klingone 19:00, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch dafür lässt sich gut lesen Jango 20:22, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ich finde den auch sehr leserlich. Boba 20:50, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich habe das Comic,wo der Aufstand kommt, selber und ich muss sagen das ist super geschriben,er hatt wirklich nix ausgelassen!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:28, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Grodin Tierce (Klon) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 27.04.07 bis zum 04.05.2007 * : Ein guter "lesenswerter" Artikel, nicht exzellent, aber auch nicht nichts. --Asajj 20:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist einwandfrei. Eine wirklich sehr gute Sprache, verständlicher Ausdruck, anschaulich, nachvollziehbar. Tip top... unbedingt lesenswert. --Little Ani Admin 11:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Wirklich sehr gut zu lesen. Boba 12:07, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich mich nur anschließen der ist wirklich gelungen Jango 12:15, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist anschaulich und interessant geschrieben, und lässt sich schön flüssig lesen. Deshalb bekommt er von mir ein Pro. --Anakin 12:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, da sieht man mal, wieviel man aus Nebenpersonen rausholen kann, vorbildlich--Yoda41 Admin 13:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ansich ist er keine Nebenperson, sondern eine von 3 (4) Imperialen Hauptpersonen, bis man am schluss merkt, das er DIE Hauptperson ist. --Modgamers 14:00, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :PS: Mal schauen ich muss den nochmal erweitern.. dann gibts vielleicht auch ein sternchen. Immoment hab ich so 30/70/20 Prozent aus den jeweiligen Quellen übernommen. --Modgamers 14:04, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Daala Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Ich halte Daala zwar für derbe inkompetent, doch ist der Artikel lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel ebenfalls sehr gut. Er liest sich sehr angenehm. Boba 09:48, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel lässt sich gut lesen, deshalb verdient er auch ein lesenswert Jango 11:16, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Daala ist eine interessante Figur und der Artikel, den sie bekommen hat, ist auf jeden Fall "lesenswert". Gruß Asajj 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Finde ich gut geschrieben. Evtl könnte man noch Teile der Enzeklopädie aus Rebellion einfügen. --DarthMomse 14:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ysanne Isard Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Ihre Jugendgesichte ist halt noch nicht so gut dargelegt, die sachen aus den Comics fehlen mehr oder minder und an einigen Stellen könnte man ausführlicher werden. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliesse mich Modgamers an, lesenwert ist er allemal. Boba 09:50, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist mir noch zu wenig. Es ist großteils schon 3+, aber für die 2- fehlt da noch einiges. --DarthMomse 14:30, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sate Pestage Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Bissel kurz, fehlt noch der Kram aus den Comics, aber lesenswert. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja habe ihn mir gerade durchgelesen und bin der Meinung dass er es verdient hat. Boba 13:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Asajj 13:54, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Gut formuliert und gut wiedergegeben was in Cloak of Deception steht. --DarthMomse 14:05, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zsinj Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Die Artikel der Hauptbösewichte sind schon sehr gut, nur halt noch nicht Exzellent. Auch hier gibt es mehr zu schreiben, doch gut ist er schon. --Modgamers 08:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir auch. --Asajj 13:56, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hier sollte schon mehr geschrieben werden, denn er ist schon wichtig. Deshalb bekommt er kein PRO von mir. --DarthMomse 14:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bria Tharen Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Gut.. keine Bilder... aber schon der Archetyp eines Lesenswerten Artikels. --Modgamers 09:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Kannte sie vorher zwar nicht, sieht aber sehr gut aus. --DarthMomse 13:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Darth Vaders Rüstung Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.04.07 bis zum 05.05.2007 * :Ich finde, dass der Lesenswert ist, vor allem nach Little Anis Hilfe Jango 15:11, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist zweifellos gut gegliedert und getextet, doch die einzelnen Abschnitte sind recht kurz. Mit ein paar Ergänzungen ist der Lesenswert-Status auf jeden Fall drin. Kyle22 15:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST)